


In the Trees

by anothersadplanet



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Hancock have a chem break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent porn. Ash is the name of my SS. I also have a [tumblr](http://anothersadplanet.tumblr.com/)

 

They were scouting through the woods on the outskirts of Sanctuary, past Vault 111. It had ben mostly quiet, only a few bloodbugs closer to the water, and as the sun was setting Hancock decided he wanted to take advantage of the setting.

“Hey, you wanna take a chem break?”

—

Ash’s armor finally off, Hancock pushed him against the nearest dead tree. Fisting a hand in Ash’s hair, and grabbing his lower jaw with the other, Hancock claimed his mouth in a kiss that was more an act of dominance, thrusting his tongue in and taking his mouth. 

Ash’s hands hung awkwardly at his sides, already getting into his role and not wanting to touch Hancock with out permission. As Ash let out a groan, Hancock sucked his tongue into his mouth, slipping a knee between Ash’s thighs. They instinctively tightened around Hancock’s leg and ground a little against it, wanting some friction for his slowly hardening cock.

Hancock moved his mouth down Ash’s jaw and neck, biting and sucking marks along the way, keeping his hand fisted in his hair. He pulled one of Ash’s hands down to his crotch and pressed it there, letting Ash feel how hard he was getting and giving him permission to touch.

Getting impatient, Hancock pulled Ash down by the hand fisted in his hair, encouraging him down to his knees. He finally released Ash’s hair from his grip, rubbing his head gently and stroking down his cheek and jaw.

Ash looked up at him, his old foggy classes making it hard to see his eyes clearly but, yup, he was already deep into his subspace. It usually didn’t take much, a for-sure way to do it was to just push him to his knees (or restrain him if they were going that route). Pressing his thumb against Ash’s lips, Hancock opened his pants and pulled himself out, cock slowly starting to harden. His thumb was now inside Ash’s mouth, rubbing against his tongue, seeing how far back he could rub it before Ash started to gag. 

“You want this? Want me to use that mouth of yours like it’s meant to be used?”

Ash quickly nodded, moaning through the thumb on his tongue. The thumb pulled to the side of Ash’s mouth, instructing him to open up. Normally Hancock would make Ash beg for it, knowing the shy man would be pushed out of his comfort zone to say anything remotely dirty. But Hancock was too impatient for that.

With one hand Hancock gripped Ash’s head and with the other he fed his cock into the welcoming mouth. He barely held back a moan as his cock was enveloped into that wet heat, Ash being good and keeping his jaw slack and his tongue still. He knew how to be a good hole for Hancock- when to be passive and used, and when to pleasure Hancock with his tongue and hands.

Grabbing Ash’s head with his other hand, he began to pull the man’s face onto his cock, moving his hips slowly and shallowly. He always started off nice and slow, keeping his thrusts shallow so he could work Ash up to fucking his throat. If he let the man loose on his cock, he would immediately try to take all of Hancock in, he was such a slut for cock, Hancock loved it. But he could never take him all the way in at first, had to work up to it patiently, and Hancock was more than willing to oblige. But only for so long.

Getting impatient, again, Hancock started thrusting harder, dick swelling more at the cute gags and moans Ash was making. And he was moaning a _lot_.

This was why Hancock preferred to have Ash away from settlements, so the man could be as loud as he wanted and not get embarrassed about anyone else hearing. Though Hancock _did_ enjoy making a game of seeing how quiet Ash could be while he just destroyed him.

His dick was getting sloppy now, leaking pre-come into Ash’s throat and dripping with spit. And Ash- fuck he was a hot sight: his glasses askew, eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears streaming down the sides of his face, nose running, mouth an absolute mess of saliva and pre-come running down his chin. His hands were clenched on his thighs, taking great restraint to not touch himself. _Good boy_ Hancock thought, stilling his hips

“Why don’t you show me how good you are, make me really feel good,” Knowing exactly what this meant, Ash jumped to action, like he had been shot, shooting his hands up to Hancock’s dick, tongue immediately rubbing along the underside of his dick, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

As he gripped the base of his cock, Ash started bobbing his head, stretched lips meeting his fist with every bob he made, his other hand was rubbing Hancock’s balls tugging and stroking and Hancock knew Ash wanted to put his mouth on them. Strange to think the man had never sucked a dick before him, he loved doing it so much.

Pulling his mouth off with a nice pop from his tightly suctioned lips, Ash moved his mouth to the base of Hancock’s dick. Hancock decided to use his hands free moment to pull some mentats out of his pocket. Improving his perception, they were always his favorite to pop while fucking, making all the feeling so much more.

The chems would take a moment to kick in, so Hancock pulled Ash off his cock and pulled it up, dragging Ash’s face into his balls. Ash immediately took one into his mouth, the other into his hand and suckled away at it as if it was the best tasting thing he’d ever put into his mouth. Which Hancock knew couldn’t be true, especially since it had been a while since he’d bathed last, and his irradiated flesh had a fouler smell than a humans.

Ash had confessed once, reluctantly and _very_  red faced, that the smell was foul, but that he actually loved it. Getting Ash to admit or talk about anything he enjoyed in bed (””in bed””) was like pulling teeth. The man had had a complex about his sexuality since _before_ the bombs fell and had a hard time enjoying himself without shame, or guilt of his late wife.

With the chems kicking in, Hancock’s mind went blank as the pleasure of Ash’s mouth on his balls increased immensely. He grabbed the man’s head and began trying to fuck his balls into Ash’s mouth, which succeeded more as vigorous rutting. He could feel so much saliva running down his balls, and fuck that turned him on so much, as well as Ash’s tongue darting out, trying to rub his balls but Hancock was rutting into his face so roughly he could barely keep up.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good Ash. I should let everyone at Sanctuary have some of this, just pass you around to everyone, bet you’d raise morale real good that way.” The one problem (or not, depends) with taking mentats during sex was that he tended to run his mouth, saying whatever shit came to his head.

He guided Ash back to his dick while going on about letting seventeen people fuck him (something he knew Ash didn’t _actually_  want but that he loved being treated like an object Hancock could pass around to who or whatever he wanted). His rambling became less intelligible with his cock back in Ash’s mouth, words being replaced with moans and ‘fuck’s.

And fuck did it feel good to have the man’s mouth on his dick again. He was thrusting shallowly but roughly into his mouth, knowing it was only a little more coaxing for Ash to take him all the way in. As Hancock went on about all of Sanctuary fucking him, Ash’s fingers gripped tightly into Hancock’s thighs, eyes rolled back into his skull and Hancock knew he was so fucking far down the rabbit hole of his subspace that he could probably recite Silver Shroud Episode 4: Fat Fahy’s Folly and Ash would still moan and drool.

Hancock was so close now. Ash’s throat had relaxed enough now and he was successfully taking all of him in. It was so fucking amazing, penetrating all the way into Ash’s tight throat, how absolutely fucked and messy Ash looked, so much saliva dripping from his mouth, his absolutely blissed out face. And the noises- the wet sound of his mouth being used, the quiet moans he let out between gags, Hancock’s balls slapping against his chin with every rough thrust, all pushing him to fuck harder, he was so close. 

It only happened when, out of his daze, Ash looked up at Hancock and he just couldn’t hold back anymore, he just had to fill this man’s mouth with his come. With one last deep thrust, Hancock stilled as he came deep into Ash’s throat, the man’s eyes rolled once again into his skull, gagging as he struggled to swallow all of Hancock’s release. Heh, he’d probably want to take some radaway after this. 

All spent, Hancock pulled his softening dick from Ash’s mouth and he immediately brought a hand to his mouth as he coughed, not wanting to cough up the come in his throat.

Putting himself back in his pants, Hancock rubbed Ash’s head, and noted Ash’s hard trapped dick. Bringing his hand down to Ash’s chin, he lifted the man’s face to look up at him.

“Do you want your reward now, pet?”

Whimpering, Ash nodded his head quickly, so desperate to get his own release. Hancock pushed Ash back against the tree, throwing him off his balance so now his legs were no longer under him, but bent at his side. The man groaned as the movement even more strained his dick against the blue jumpsuit. “Pull the zipper all the way down,” Hancock ordered.

Shaky hands quickly pulled the zipper all the way down, slowing as he pulled it over his sensitive cock and couldn’t hold back an undignified sound as his dick sprang free. “Oh look at you, you’re just absolutely dripping. Almost as messy as that fucked out hole of yours. Open up, pet.”

Hancock pulled out his mentats while Ash obeyed, and placed one of the pills on the man’s waiting tongue. Knowing how his body would react to the chems, Ash groaned as he swallowed it. “Hands behind your back, can’t have you touching yourself without permission.” Ash obeyed.

“Now beg me to touch you.”

Ash immediately tried to obey, but his words aborted into a cough as his throat was fucked out, dry and sore. Lifting his head again, coughing done, Ash tried again.

“Please, pl-lease touch me, I’m so close I- please, I wanna come so bad, please Hancock, please touch me please _please!_ ”

Smirking, Hancock pointedly put his hands in his pockets and watched as Ash looked like he could cry. His already hoarse voice increased in desperation and cracked even more as he started begging harder. 

“Please please I just wanna be a good hole for you I- I want to be so good for you I wanna come so bad pleasepleasepLEASE–”

Hancock lifted his boot and rested the heel on the ground inches from Ash’s crotch, his foot hovering over the man’s poor ignored cock. Words turned to whimpers at the implication, which turned into a choked cry as Hancock gently pressed the tread of his boot into the fleshy organ.

Ash’s head shot back so hard Hancock could hear it thud against the tree, Ash bit his lip hard against the pleasure of stimulation _finally_  on his dick, and the pain and degradation of the action pushing him closer to his peak. “You gonna come for me like this, pet?” 

Ash moaned and struggled to form words, “I-if you allow it…”

“Mmm, good answer. You’re gonna come for me like this, just from my boot on your dick, understand?”

“Y-yes Hancock.”

Rubbing his boot as gently as possible on the sensitive flesh, Hancock pulled a jet out of his pocket and brought it to Ash’s lips. The time-altering effect of the chem would prolong the pleasure of the man’s orgasm Hancock knew was very close, another favorite of his to use while fucking.

Ash’s face contorted into absolute pleasure as the chems he was fed all were changing his experience, and a broken sob escaped his lips as Hancock increased the pressure of his boot, just a little, and Ash came. His come painted his chest, hitting up to his chin, and landing on Hancock’s boot. 

Ash slumped back against the tree, absolutely blissed out. “You gonna clean up your mess, slut?”

Ash jumped and looked down at Hancock’s boot, no longer on his dick but resting a foot away from him now. “Yes, sorry…” He leaned down, hands still behind him as he began to lick the small streak of come off of Hancock’s boot.

Satisfied it was clean, Ash rested his cheek against it, exhausted, hands dropping to the ground. Orgasm over, he was coming out of his subspace. Hancock leaned down to cup the man’s face and give him a warm smile, “you good?”

“…Yeah… I’m amazing,” Ash breathed, smiling back.

“That was fucking amazing, thanks.” The corners of Hancock’s black eyes crinkled as he rubbed Ash’s cheek gently.

“Let’s get you to a bed. And then I’ll really take care of you.”


End file.
